Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Shere Khan
CoolZDane's movie-spoof of "The Return of Jafar". Cast: *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Aladdin *Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as Princess Jasmine *Baloo (The Jungle Book) as The Genie *Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) as Abu *Jose Carioca (Saludos Amigos; The Three Caballeros) as Iago *Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) as The Magic Carpet *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as The Sultan *The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) as Rajah *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as Jafar *Cecil and Arthur (Jungle Cubs) as Abis Mal *Fred, Jed, Ned and The Red Dogs (Jungle Cubs) and The Cheetahs (Timon and Pumbaa) as Abis Mal's Thieves *Commander Vachir (Kung Fu Panda) as Razoul *Rhino Guards (Kung Fu Panda; Robin Hood) as Razoul's Guards *Max (Cats Don't Dance) as Genie Jafar *Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) as Omar the Melon Seller *Prince John (Robin Hood) as Necklace Seller *Porcupine (Bambi 2) as Farouk the Apple Seller Scenes: *Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Shere Khan Part 1-"Arabian Nights"/The Thieves' Lair *Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Shere Khan Part 2-Jose Ditches Shere Khan/"I'm Looking Out For Me" *Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Shere Khan Part 3-Danny Feeds the Poor/A Surprise for Danny *Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Shere Khan Part 4-Jose's New Leaf/Jose Makes his Move/Cecil and Arthur Attacks! *Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Shere Khan Part 5-Danny's Dept/Baloo's Back/"Nothing in the World" *Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Shere Khan Part 6-Baloo's Free Life *Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Shere Khan Part 7-Shere Khan's Released! *Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Shere Khan Part 8-Danny the Vizier *Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Shere Khan Part 9-The Great Prince Chased Jose/Jose Exposed *Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Shere Khan Part 10-Sawyer Looses her Trust/Jose's Soft Spot *Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Shere Khan Part 11-Reverse Physiology/"Forget About Love" *Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Shere Khan Part 12-Cecil and Arthur Breaks In/Jose Tries to Help *Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Shere Khan Part 13-Shere Khan's Plan *Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Shere Khan Part 14-A Tortured Jose *Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Shere Khan Part 15-Danny's Departure *Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Shere Khan Part 16-Baloo Vs. Shere Khan/"You're Only A Second Rate" *Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Shere Khan Part 17-The Ambush! *Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Shere Khan Part 18-The Plan Continues *Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Shere Khan Part 19-Danny is Framed *Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Shere Khan Part 20-Jose Set Things Right/The Execution *Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Shere Khan Part 21-Jose's Wish *Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Shere Khan Part 22-The Final Battle/Shere Khan's Death *Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Shere Khan Part 23-One Big Happy Family *Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Shere Khan Part 24-End Credits Movie Used: *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Featured: *Cats Don't Dance *The Jungle Book 1 & 2 *The Jungle Book: Rhythm and Groove Party Video Game *Jungle Cubs (TV Show & Born to be Wild) (Cut Scenes) *The Three Caballeros *House of Mouse *The Rescuers Down Under *Bambi 1 & 2 *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Show) *Kung Fu Panda *Robin Hood *Winnie the Pooh (2011) Category:CoolZDane Category:Movies-spoof